


Mi manchi.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done, cute stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Non sarebbe dovuta andare cosi, sarebbero dovute essere solo due settimane dopo i test.Due settimane e poi Daniel sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa da lui, era questo il piano.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Daniel Ricciardo
Kudos: 4





	Mi manchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Probabilmente i tempi non coincidono, probabilmente è solo un delirio da quarantena dopo un mese e mezzo passato in casa.  
> E' per iniziare visto che ci sono altre idee che spero di riuscire a mette per iscritte nel più breve tempo possibile.  
> Per ora vi lascio questa, che non è niente se non un piccolo delirio.  
> Marinella

Non sarebbe dovuta andare cosi, sarebbero dovute essere solo due settimane dopo i test.  
Due settimane e poi Daniel sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa da lui, era questo il piano.

Lo era stato quando si erano salutati a Barcellona giusto qualche ora prima della partenza del suo volo per l'Australia,   
sembra essere tutto perfetto.  
Poi era arrivato il blocco e Daniel che dopo aver parlato con la sua scuderia aveva deciso di non prendere un altro aereo per tornare a Monaco, questo nonostante il mondiale fosse stato sospeso.

Avevi provato a restare tranquillo anche senza sapere quando avresti potuto sentire di nuovo la sua voce in giro per casa tua, che ormai era più vostra che solo tua visto che le cose di Daniel erano tutte li.  
Ci avevi provato davvero ed era andata bene per le prime due settimane quando i pranzi/cene insieme ad orari assurdi del giorno bastavano, lo eri stato fino a quando i vestiti di Daniel avevano smesso di avere il suo odore ma solo quello del detersivo usato per lavarli dopo che li avevi tenuti addosso.

E non eri cosi, per anni dopo Nico ti eri detto che saresti dovuto essere forte, non lasciare che nessun altro avesse cosi tanto potere su di te, solo che era arrivato Daniel.  
Da quando quella cosa tra di voi era cominciata non passava giorno che non ti stupissi di come quel ragazzo ti avesse cambiato e come sempre di ritrovi a sorridere senza neanche spiegarti il perchè.

"Ti sento pensare da qui, Lewis!" la voce di Daniel ti riporta nella tua cucina, il tuo pranzo non è cosi invitate come quando hai iniziato.  
"Mi dispiace..." lo sussurri appena abbassando appena gli occhi.

"Sai che se fosse per me sarei sul primo aereo per tornare a casa. Non pensare che per me sia facile."  
Lui non pensava che per Daniel fosse facile, forse lo aveva creduto per un solo momento dopo la lite che avevano avuto quella mattina per via dello stesso argomento di quei giorni, per via del suo umore cosi dannatamente sensibile all'assenza del suo solo personale. Ci aveva pensato solo un attimo prima di darsi dello stupido perchè sapeva perfettamente che per Daniel non era facile.

"Daniel.."   
"No, sul serio Lewis pensi davvero che per me sia facile? Che non senta la tua mancanza o il bisogno di averti vicino?"  
Se Lewis avesse vouto essere sincero con se stesso probabilmente avrebbe ammesso che era solo geloso, non era chiaro di cosa o di chi ma la mancanza di Daniel gli faceva questo effetto.  
"Lo so, so che non è facile per te. E' solo difficile se sei cosi bello sotto il sole mentre tu e tuoi amici fate quelle cose stupidissime con le uova!" la tua voce nascondeva una risata, risata che Daniel non aveva affatto nascosto.

"Quindi ti sei arrabbiato perché sono bello sotto il sole?"  
"Esatto, e tipo ti stai abbronzando mentre il non sono li a metterti la crema!"

Un'altra risata, solo quella in grado di farti stare meglio e cancellare per un momento tutte le mancanze e le preoccupazioni che sembravano insuperabili fino ad un momento prima.  
Daniel aveva questo potere speciale di farti stare meglio con una cosa semplice come una risata o semplicemente mentre se ne stava li a parlare di tutte le cose più assurde fatte quel giorno.

"E quindi poi ci siamo spinti fino..."  
"Mi manchi." 

Lo sussurri piano, quasi come se avessi paura, nel bel mezzo di un discorso che hai perso di vista da un po' perchè tutto quello che riesci a guardare sono le mani di Daniel che si muovono mentre parla o il modo in cui si aggiusta un poi cappelli di lato. Lo sussurri perchè non glielo hai mai detto cosi chiaramente come quella volta.

"Ehi.."  
Alzi gli occhi in quel momento e per un solo attimo ti torna addosso tutta la voglia di riavere Daniel li con te, poi lui sorride in quel modo dolce che sai riserva solo a te e ti ripete che gli manchi anche tu.

Lo dice in modo cosi dolce avverti in modo ancora più fisico il bisogno di baciarlo ma allo stesso tempo sai che va bene anche in quel modo, che avrete tempo.  
Lo sai perchè Daniel fa di tutto per fartelo capire e anche quando ti sembra più difficile, lui avrebbe sempre trovato un modo per farlo dandoti modo ancora una volta di innamorarti di lui.

"Ora devo andare davvero altrimenti domani mattina non avrò la forza di allenarmi!"   
Ride ancora una volta e sorridi anche tu nonostante ti pesi dover chiudere quella chiamata, un po' come tutti i giorni.  
"Non voglio essere causa del fatto che non riesci a finire i tuoi esercizi!"

"E' che poi il mio ragazzo si lamenta che non sono abbastanza bello."  
Scoppiate a ridere entrambi prima che Daniel chiami ancora il tuo nome.

"Si?" rispondi preparandoti ai saluti.  
"Mi manchi."  
Sorridi.

Non sarebbe dovuta andare in quel modo, sareste dovuti essere insieme.  
Ma mentre chiudi lo schermo del pc sai che presto sarete insieme di nuovo e sarà, forse, anche meglio di prima.


End file.
